roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Menu
The Equipment Menu is the menu where players select a class/regiment to play as before rounds. The Menu is opened by pressing M. Infantry The Infantry Column includes mostly common, basic regiments. Choosing a class in the Infantry Column will always give you a sword, regardless of class. However, sappers will not receive a sword, in which they get an axe instead. * Rankers receive a musket with a bayonet. * Officers will receive a pistol and a spyglass. * Fifers use a fife. Some fifers are replaced with pipers exclusively in the United Kingdom regiment. One notable example is the 79th Regiment of Foot of the United Kingdom. There is only one class where the fife is replaced with a bugle, which is the Marins de la Garde of the French Empire. * Drummers have a drum. * Colour-bearers are equipped with flags (called "colours" in the game). * Sappers are equipped with a hammer for building structures, a shovel to dig up dirt and an axe to demolish structures and enemies. The sword is replaced with a sabre in French Empire and Duchy of Warsaw regiments. Skirmisher The Skirmisher Column consists of light infantry and riflemen both of whom have more accurate firearms. Two Examples would be 1er Voltigeurs de Garde and 1e Regiment de Infanterie '''of the French Empire. '''You will NOT get a bayonet-attached to your musket or rifle. * Light infantry is armed with a musket. * Riflemen are armed with the rifle. * Officers are the same as infantry officers. * Buglers have horns. Militia The Militia Column is a nonstandard column. They are commonly seen in the Russian Empire and Duchy of Warsaw, as they have the most unique militia units of any faction. The Russian Empire and Duchy of Warsaw have units that consist of the Pikeman and Partisan (Partizani). Russian Partisans can spawn with 2 items, never less, never more. Not all factions have a militia. Cavalry The Cavalry Column consists of the '''Hussars, Lancers and Dragoons '''Regiments. All Regiments get a horse and a sword/sabre. All Officers are the same as rankers, with the exception of dragoon officers, who get a pistol. All Buglers only have bugles. * Hussar rankers spawn with just the sabre. To make up for the lack of equipment, the Hussar spawns with the fastest horse. * Lancer rankers will start with a lance and the mid-speed horse. * Dragoon rankers spawn with a musketoon, but the musketoon cannot be used on the horse, while the sword can be used while on the horse. Dragoon officers spawn with a standard pistol in place of a musketoon. The Dragoon's horse is the slowest. Artillery The Artillery Column consists of Artillery classes purposed for firing shells with the cannon—a weapon capable of breaching constructs, killing multiple soldiers, and stopping cavalry. The cannon uses "round shots" and canisters and look like a normal 18–19th-century cannon but green. Artillery rankers spawn with a rammer and a sword; officers spawn with the normal officer load-out, but with no rammer; therefore, Rankers are used for shooting cannons multiple times. Artillery is vulnerable to cavalry, especially when reloading with the rammer because you can't move using the rammer. There are also Artillery officers, which function just like line infantry officers but can use the cannons, pick up cannon shots, and load them in the cannon. For more information about the artillery, click here. Regiment Suggestions Regiment de Fussartillerie This can be seen as a shirt but isn't in the game. Household Cavalry This can be seen as a shirt but isn't in-game. Lutzowsche Freikorps Hussars These cavalry units were part of the Lutzowsche Freikorps. Linieinfantrie von Bayern The uniform of Linieinfantrie von Bayern can be found as clothes but has not been added in the game yet. It might be part of Bavaria because of the name, as the German translation of Bavaria is Bayern. Translation is 'Line infantry of Bavaria.' 3. Kurassier The uniform of the 3. Kurassier can be found as clothes but has not been added in the game yet. It might be part of Nassau, Bavaria, or Prussia, most likely Prussia. Garde-Schuzten-Batallion The Guard Rifles Battalion was a light infantry unit armed with rifles. It is different to the Garde-Jager-Batallion, which was actually called Guard Ranger Battalion. Middle Guard The Middle Guard was part of the Imperial Guard, with the Old Guard and the Young Guard. However, Coder has yet to add a Middle Guard regiment. Grenz Regiments for France Some Grenzers were put into French Grenz Regiments until 1814. Brandenburgers Brandenburger fought in the Prussian army and are clothes but are not in-game. Possibly the Leib Regiment. Volunteer Jaeger The Prussians had Volunteer Jaeger or Freiwillige Jaeger. They were created in 1813. Corps of Royal Sappers This can be seen as clothes, but are not in-game. 1er Regiment du Genie This can be seen as a shirt but isn't in-game. 1. Pioneers Unternehmen This can be seen as a shirt but isn't in-game. Royal Regiment of Artillery This can be seen as a shirt but isn't in-game. Tyrolean Jager Tyrolean Jager was part of Lutzowsche Freikorps. Brandenburgische Kurrasier This can be seen as a shirt but isn't in-game. Frankfurt Jager They can be found in this photo. Black Brunswickers Militia soldiers, consisting of line infantry, riflemen, and cavalry.Category:Equipment Menu Category:Uniforms